


Kiss me again.

by aus__monstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, They're Just Adorable, hoseok is cute, minhyuk is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus__monstax/pseuds/aus__monstax
Summary: It was time for Minhyuk to confess, if he didn't want his feelings go take over him.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 44





	Kiss me again.

It was just another friendly, as Hoseok likes to call it, hangout between him and Minhyuk, one of the many they did in a month. It was crazy how, wherever they went, they would always have fun with each other! It didn't matter the place, or the time, if they were comfortable and happy, it was okay. 

And that was one of the so many things Minhyuk loved about Hoseok. Minhyuk was absolutely in love with his best friend and almost each one of their friends knew except Hoseok, of course, he was too clueless of his surroundings. That was what made him cuter, according to Minhyuk. Hoseok would just laugh about anything and also cry over the littlest things too, but could you not love such an adorable human like him? 

Minhyuk loved the way Hoseok giggled whenever he saw a cute little thing on a store, or a cute dog in the park. He would laugh over the smallest things in the world, like a ladybug posing on the window or kitten's meowing, he also enjoyed listening to the birds chirping in the mornings. He would also cry about little things like a baby elephant in a circus losing his mom… yes, he cried with Dumbo, but honestly, who didn't? Hoseok would cry over him not being able to visit his mom during her birthday, or even get sad about not getting a good gift for his friends. That was the reason Minhyuk wanted and needed to protect him, Hoseok was way too good for this world and he wanted to give him the best of him. Whatever the cost was, he wanted to make him happy, always, because he deserved it.

_— […] So that's the reason I believe The Minions is not a good movie. —_ Hoseok said, catching Minhyuk's attention who was too busy looking at his friend but not paying attention to whatever he was saying. _— Are you even listening to what I'm saying?_

_— I'm sorry, Seokkie. I wasn't listening. —_ Minhyuk said and Hoseok sighed before pouting and crossing his arms on his chest.

_— Am I too boring? —_ Minhyuk smiled while staring at his friend. _— Why do you look at me like that?_

_— Because… hold on. —_ Minhyuk cupped Hoseok's face on his hands and thought about what was he about to do. _— There's something in your face. —_ Hoseok was going to ask what it was, but he was interrupted by his best friend kissing his lips. _— It was me. —_ Minhyuk giggled nervously.

 _— What was that!? —_ Hoseok was flustered, he covered his face with his hands because he knew he was blushing hard, he was probably as red as a tomato. 

_— A kiss…?_

 _— I know! But… but… —_ Hoseok couldn't even form a proper sentence. The kiss made him nervous and confused, why would his best friend kiss him out of nowhere? _— Why?_

_— Don't act like we haven't kissed before._

_— I know we have but we were fourteen! We're pushing thirty now, Minhyuk. We're not kids anymore._

_— I kissed you because I like you, Seokkie. —_ Minhyuk said, calmly but his heart was racing. _— Every time I see you, my heart starts beating in a way that scares me because I think it's going to come out of its place._ — he giggled. _— And my stomach growls too, not because I'm hungry but because it's my body's reaction to you. I'm sorry for kissing you, I'm sorry if you didn't like it._

 _— Min… —_ Hoseok said. He wasn't sure what was the proper response to a love confession, and less when it was your best friend. He was confused, he was a mess, his mind was going places and his body was about to do something he had never thought of. Unconsciously, he leaned in and trapped Minhyuk's lips with his. 

Hoseok didn't know how, or why, but he found himself enjoying the kiss. He found himself wrapping his arms around Minhyuk's neck while the latter was softly holding his waist and slowly moving his thumbs on his sensitive skin. It was a precious moment he didn't want it to end but sadly, it had to. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other before Hoseok hid his face on the crook of Minhyuk's neck.

_— How long? —_ Hoseok asked and the vibration of his voice on his neck was making Minhyuk lose his mind.

_— How long what? —_ Minhyuk asked, lost.

_— How long have you liked me?_ — Hoseok finally looked at his friend's eyes, even if he was a bit embarrassed.

_— I have no clue, actually. —_ Minhyuk laughed. _— I don't know how many time but it was a lot._

 _— How come you didn't tell me earlier?_ — Hoseok grabbed Minhyuk's hands and caressed them both. 

_— I was scared. It's not something easy to do, you know? I was scared of the 'what jf's'._ — Minhyuk confessed. — _What if he rejects me? What if I'm not good enough for him? What if I mess up our friendship and it is never the same?_

 _— Aw, Minnie. —_ Hoseok pouted again before wrapping his hands around Minhyuk, giving him a tight and reassuring hug. _— If I didn't feel the same, I wouldn't have treated you different._

_— What do you mean?_

_— In the hypothetical case I didn't like you back, you're still my best friend. Yes, maybe things would've gone a bit weird but it's not bad, isn't it? You were still going to be my best friend._

_— Hypothetical case you didn't like me back? Huh? —_ Minhyuk was dreaming, wasn't he? Did his best friend like him back? How?

_— I like you too, Minnie. I thought the kiss made it clear._ — Hoseok giggled and Minhyuk was about to cry.

 _— Maybe kiss me again to check_. — Minhyuk winked at him and they both laughed. 

Hoseok left a peck on Minhyuk's lips before cuddling next to him, in front of the lake they were close to, observing how the sun was setting.

_— Min?_

_— Yes, Seokkie?_

_— I love you, a whole lot._

_— I know, baby. I love you a whole lot too._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
